


早上醒來發現自己多了些什麼 02 【R18】

by akayum



Series: 早上醒來發現自己多了些什麼 【R18】 [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *all橘/農橘*OOC預警 *圈地自萌 *勿上升真人*私設 *非現實設定*雙性





	早上醒來發現自己多了些什麼 02 【R18】

2\. 陳立農的場合

太陽快要下山了，天開始變暗，陳立農打了兩個電話沒人接有些擔心身體比較虛弱的林彥俊是不是又發燒了，如果真的發燒了的話，范丞丞這樣的粗心大意的肯定是看不出來，看了下時間準備下班，抬手開始收拾東西。

 

「額……嗯……」下午的時候，范丞丞最後還是被公司叫走了，他走後沒多久，林彥俊躺在床上發呆，發著發著忍不住回味剛才發生的事情，一想到那些感覺身體又開始騷動起來，眼神也漸漸開始迷蒙，才洗過的身體又發出一層薄汗。

 

雙手先是在自己的胸腹間來回撫摸了一會兒，猶豫不決還是伸下去繞過已經昂揚的那根直接觸碰到那朵花蕊。如果有人讓他對前面發生的事情做出什麼客觀評價，他應該會說：比自己擼爽。

 

前面仍然是處男的他，手指一直猶豫著，不敢馬上進入，沒有任何經驗使他總覺得那麼小的入口根本不可能容納任何東西，但伴著癢意他只好戳刺著外面的小核，忍不住越揉越重，雙腿微微曲起，腰拱起了一個漂亮的弧形，嘴裡的呻吟透出濃濃的欲求不滿，在呼喚著渴求著被愛撫玩弄。終於，他把褲子踢掉，手指噗嗤一聲插入那個飢渴的地方，攪動了幾下便再也控制不住的用力摳弄起來，左手揉捏胸口的茱萸像是要把它摘下來含入口中。

 

「唔……嗯啊……好癢……」

 

咔嚓一聲門開了，陳立農怔了怔立刻關門。

 

回到家的陳立農把包和文件往自己房間一丟就直往林彥俊的寢室走。門一開正對著林彥俊的床鋪，所以他一進門就看到了這個好看的男生正用纖長的手指快速摳弄著奇異的本不該出現在他身上的小穴，場面異常淫靡不堪，讓他不由自主的走到床前。他對於林彥俊的身體十分清楚的，因為他有個秘密，那就是喜歡男生，而且是眼前這個男生。以以前一起洗澡長久的視奸記憶來看，這個女人的花穴絕對不是原本就在林彥俊身上的，不過現在根本沒有心思再去考慮這些，如此誘人之景放著不干點事怎麼對得起正在飢渴的林彥俊！

 

與野獸似得范丞丞不同，陳立農是他們當年寢室裡公認的暖男，長得就溫和聲音也微微低沉帶著暖意的那種。所以一被抱上，林彥俊就感覺渾身溫暖，欲望也從尖銳變得綿長。

 

剛剛盡管與范丞丞來了三連發，但都是保持一個姿勢單一的抽插，只有迭起的快感沒有過多的理智。而現在他被陳立農溫暖的身軀包裹著，那雙手也不輕不重的從他的額頭開始描繪一路向下，慢慢的沿著他的手臂探到了那處。

 

陳立農並沒有過多的玩弄，只是將手在林彥俊的手上扶著沾了些粘液便握住了那根挺翹的昂揚，顫巍巍可憐的樣子顯然是被遺忘的久了。對於花穴他興趣不大，眼前這副男人的軀體才是他真正喜歡的。緊致的皮膚不似女人的脆弱，適當的肌肉卻一點都不誇張。

 

「知道我是誰嗎？」陳立農邊撫著他的身體邊問，眼前的林彥俊眼神太過迷蒙，看起來像是無法辨認出正要侵犯他的人的身份。

 

被摸得性起卻不不被進入，強烈的無法得到滿足的空虛感使林彥俊不滿的抬腰磨蹭，搖了搖頭甜膩的聲音完全沒有了平時自稱「制霸」時的樣子：「快點……插進來好想要……唔……」然而他欲火、他的難耐卻沒有被回應，陳立農一手將他的頭發往後捋，嘴唇從額尖輕觸，接著是眼睛、鼻子再然後撬開貝齒舌頭靈活的探入，翻攪頂弄各種調情；另一只手也沒有閒著四指彎曲握住莖身拇指摩挲頂上的小孔，時輕時重大手時而往上裹弄時而擼到下面用自己的腹部皮膚摩擦那根正吐露淫液的陽具。

 

母胎單身二十幾年，別說接吻了，就連牽手都沒在林彥俊的世界裡出現過，他長得是極好，奈何不開竅也示太善於表達，即便有女生也對他暗送秋波他也總是接收不到任何訊號。

 

所以當被一個男人、被陳立農吻住的時候本來就迷亂的他更加暈頭轉向，只知道口腔裡麻酥酥的唾液不受控制的隨著那條柔軟的入侵者溢出。

 

滿室除了接吻間隙的呻吟就只有玩弄下體的咕啾水聲。

 

吻越來越有技巧，林彥俊感覺全身所有的細胞都被帶動了起來，每一個細胞都變得無比敏感，與范丞丞做的時候兩人並沒有接吻，而現在這種全新的一直憧憬的體驗被陳立農發揮到了極致。

 

身體的顫抖愈來愈密，陳立農知道身下的人快要到了。果然，林彥俊重重的抽搐了幾下隨著柱身的噴薄花穴也流出一股透明液體。他的高潮不僅僅是來自於陳立農高超的擼管技術，更多的是對於接吻的心理滿足，像是戀人間的濃情蜜意。

 

「阿俊，你真騷。」看到被吻高潮的林彥俊陳立農內心充滿喜悅，愛惜的親了親他的嘴唇。

 

林彥俊還傻愣愣的嗯了一聲承認，這不能怪他現在的他自己也控制不了理智。

 

「我要開始了，疼的話你就咬我，知道嗎？」做著下流不堪的事情他依舊用那溫柔的聲音在他耳邊呢喃。

 

「嗯……」林彥俊點點頭，眼角微濕。

 

陳立農把他的手從花穴裡抽出換成了自己的手，「啊……再深點……」感覺到陳立農的手指毫無章法的亂戳一通林彥俊有些著急，把腿張開腰部上供希望可以讓對方更加深入。只不過剛有了點舒服那三根手指就退了出去，嫩肉挽留不住林彥俊不滿的一口咬住陳立農的肩頭。

 

「嘶……」原本以為弄疼他了，結果抬起頭卻對上了林彥俊不滿的表情，「不急不急，馬上讓你舒服，真是太騷了。」花穴溢出的粘液充當了潤滑劑沾滿手指，陳立農摸到後穴，先是用一根手指輕輕按壓試探，慢慢的伸入伸入，當一根手指都插進去時腸肉因為從未有過這種侵入而有些排斥微微擠壓著。「阿俊裡面好熱……」

 

林彥俊皺眉，異物感讓他忍不住扭動了身體：「好奇怪……」

 

「乖，等會兒就爽了。」說完陳立農曲起手指開始轉圈研磨尋找那一點。突然，滿身情欲的男子渾身顫抖了一下，陳立農輕揚嘴角：找到了！又加了一根手指兩根手指撐開後穴，一小股微涼的空氣進入腸道林彥俊瑟縮了一下緊接著就被突如其來的快感弄了個猝不及防。

 

呻吟不由自主的脫口而出，嗯嗯啊啊的讓陳立農更加賣力挑逗他的身體。

 

「啊啊……嗯……好奇怪……那裡怎麼也……啊……輕點不要……」眉頭因為愉悅而緊緊的皺著，花穴的瘙癢也因為後面新鮮的快感而暫時忽略。

 

陳立農先是兩根手指戳刺G點，然後悄無聲息的又加了一根手指開始擴張，腸道裡先是有些干澀然後便濕漉漉的自動分泌出不少腸液，簡直極品的身體，騷到了極致才會後穴自動分泌愛液。

 

他可算是做足了前戲，看著底下意亂情迷的那張臉陳立農再也忍不住，扶著那根已經硬到發紫的肉棒慢慢契入，即便是欲望忍到極致他也是個溫柔的男子，慢慢的插入給林彥俊適應的時間。

 

范丞丞的不粗卻很長，而陳立農的卻是又長又粗，漲的林彥俊忍不住向後躲藏用手輕推他的小腹。「太粗了、太大了……腸子……腸子要破了……」

 

「乖，等會兒就舒服了，不會破的，你忍忍。」話等不及說完陳立農就直起身子，將林彥俊的兩條腿抬到自己的臂彎裡向兩邊用力掰開，低吼一聲將壓抑已久的欲望全部猛烈的釋放開來。啪嘰啪嘰的聲音大而有力，林彥俊的小雙人床也被搖晃的吱嘎吱嘎作響，彷彿在下一秒就會倒塌。

 

林彥俊的腦袋時不時就會因為強有力的撞擊而磕到床頁，陳立農見了把他往下一拖整個臀部架空腰和床板形成一個三角形，全部的支力點都到了兩人交合的地方。

 

「輕點——你輕點……要死了……啊……好爽！插我！插死我！」菊穴整個的嫣紅，粗壯的肉棒進出間帶出的淫液將它染上了一層蜜色，誘惑不已。他的呻吟被撞碎被搖晃得無力，可是滿身愉悅要將靈魂都帶走上天。

 

「誰在干你？恩？」

 

「唔……農……農農……」

 

陳立農是年紀比他小，初次見面的時候還是可愛的大兔子模樣，當時的他乖巧地自我介紹，讓大家叫他「農農」。他溫柔地在他耳邊又說：「不對，再說，說對了才讓你爽。」說完便停止了大力的抽插改作壞心眼地在敏感點輕磨。

 

粗壯的肉身在裡面旋轉讓林彥俊身體顫抖的不像話，欲望稍得滿足讓他恢復了些的理智看清了壓在他身上在他身體裡馳騁的明明是陳立農，居然說不對？於是他試探性的答：「老……嗯……老公……」

 

說實話，作為一個宅在家工作的作者，每天不趕稿子的時候幾乎都在看H小說H漫，他努力地回想起那些小說漫畫的內容，根據經驗，一般男主角停下來讓女主角重新叫多半是這個答案。

 

果然，聽到這個稱呼陳立農像是吃了十倍壯陽藥腰腹力量全滿整個臀部跟電動馬達似得對著菊穴一陣狂戳。

 

這下林彥俊張著嘴連叫床的理智都沒有了，快感游遍四肢百骸，真的是要靈魂出竅了，原來男人的後面真的可以這麼爽……

 

陳立農滿心驕傲，被他征服被他壓在身下快要操哭了了的是他心心念念的暗戀了十年的人，這種心理上的滿足感讓他的肉刃在林彥俊體內又脹大了一圈。

 

感覺到泥濘的後穴裡那物件又脹大了一圈，快速的抽插下林彥俊不爭氣的嗚咽出聲，咬著牙每一聲呻吟不再是先前那種黏膩帶著誘惑的，而是癲狂爽到了極致的哭喊無奈以及快樂，身體崩的緊緊的，花穴裡後穴裡像是要把他全身的水分都排除體外似得一個勁往外奔湧。

 

在他最後的意識裡不禁感嘆，原來小說中講的，男人高潮時的是會看到一道白光。

 

他現在真的很想化作白光先溜為敬。

 

//農農 part END//


End file.
